


The One Where They're Afraid of Insects

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [235]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, kosmo is a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: “You get it,” Keith said.Shiro gripped his shoulder harder. “No. I got the last one. It’s your turn.”“You didn’t get the last one. You screamed and threw a shoe at the last one and it disappeared.”





	The One Where They're Afraid of Insects

**Author's Note:**

> So [arahir](http://arahir.tumblr.com/) posted a bunch of [cursed Sheith AUs on Twitter](https://twitter.com/arahir/status/1033108661235634176) and because I'm a sucker for ridiculous crack AUs, I decided to write a few. 
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/177378127720/so-arahir-posted-a-bunch-of-cursed-sheith-aus-on).

"You get it," Keith said.  


Shiro gripped his shoulder harder. "No. I got the last one. It's your turn."  


"You didn't get the last one. You screamed and threw a shoe at the last one and it _disappeared_."  


"That counts!" Shiro protested.  


Keith glared at him. "That doesn't count! It could be _anywhere_."  


Shiro winced. He tried really hard not to think about that. "It kind of counts."  


The cockroach skittered closer to the couch where they were perched. Shiro shouted in surprise. _Shouted_. He did not scream. Keith tried to climb behind him, fingers digging into Shiro's upper arm.

"Where's the flyswatter?" Shiro asked

"In the kitchen." Keith shuddered. "Because I needed it to deal with flies."  


Cold horror closed around Shiro's spine. "We can't get to it from here."  


"I know," Keith said grimly.  


Shiro was just about to reconcile himself to being stuck on the couch with Keith forever—or at least until the cockroach made its way back outside—when Kosmo trotted in from the bedroom, took one look at the cockroach, and ate it with a single snap of his jaws.

"Oh, thank God," Shiro said.  


Keith actually sagged in relief. "Good _boy_."  


Shiro shakily stepped off the couch and held up his hand to help Keith down. "Is it bad that I'm considering proposing marriage to your dog right now?"  


"No." Keith took his hand and hopped onto the floor beside him. "I'm considering the same thing."

Kosmo eyed them both judgmentally and shoved his head between them, demanding pets. They immediately obliged. Hell, Shiro would let Kosmo sleep in their _bed_ if he would keep eating bugs. A few minutes of petting him were nothing.

"We should get him a steak dinner, at least," Shiro said. "For being the only one of us who can take care of bugs."

"Probably extra treats, too," Keith said. "It's a hard job."

" _Woof_ ," Kosmo agreed, and dropped to the floor for belly rubs.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
